1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle carrying devices and more particularly pertains to a new device for lifting a water bottle for easy lifting and transportation of a water bottle which is otherwise awkward to carry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle carrying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle carrying devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,265; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,477; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,743; U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,732; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 361,934; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,904.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for lifting a water bottle. The inventive device includes a pair of bars. Each of the bars is elongate and has a first end and a second end. Each of the bars has a generally planar side. The first ends of the bars are hingedly coupled together. The bars are positioned such that the planar side of the first of the bars is abuttable against the planar side of the second of the bars to define a closed position. Each of the planar sides has a depression therein. Each of the depressions is positioned generally midway between the first and second ends of the bars. The depressions each generally have a semi-circular shape. A circular bore is defined between the bars by the depressions when the bars are in the closed position. The circular bore is adapted to receive the neck of a water bottle.
In these respects, the device for lifting a water bottle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy lifting and transportation of a water bottle which is otherwise awkward to carry.